1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise and fitness equipment and, more particularly, to a an adjustable dumbbell and barbell for use in weight training.
2. Related Art
With conventional dumbbells and barbells with removable weights, it is very cumbersome to change the weight plates. It is generally necessary to removing a locking collar from each end of the bar, remove the undesired plates, add the desired ones, and put the collar back on the bar. The unused plates are often left lying around or stacked on the floor.
In recent years, there have been some attempts to provide weightlifting devices in which the weights can be changed more easily. U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997, for example, discloses a dumbbell in which the bar is selectively engagable with different weights in a stack by rotation of the bar, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,033,350 and 6,149,558 show devices having axially extensible pin for engaging progressively more of the weights in a stack. Each of these devices has its own limitations and disadvantages.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved dumbbell and barbell.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dumbbell and barbell of the above character in which the weight is readily adjusted.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dumbbell and barbell which overcome the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by providing a dumbbell/barbell with a bar and a plurality of weights mounted on the bar, with the bar passing through openings in the weights and each of the weights being formed in sections which are hinged together and can be separated for disengagement from the bar.